03NOV19
Year 232 * Deployed Aldous, Romulus, Gwen Stacy, Valmel, Burt Mackelin and Starlo. ** Mission to seek out pirate group with the glass serpent silhouette. Permission to kill all enemy on sight. ' * '''Valmel, Gwen Stacy, and Burt stayed in IN-GRS uniforms and approached a Valkaura officer about where to find the black market and guns. The officer quickly dismissed it and offer the red light district instead. ' ** '''Burt rather they go to the farmers market for Ka’s native elderberries * Aldous, Romulus and Starlo disguised themselves as Valkaura citizens. Starlo grew up in Valkaura and had no trouble blending in. Romulus almost revealed himself by forgetting to take off his very expensive watch, but Aldous was able to cover his friend by convincing the local berry merchant that Romulus was his guest. ''' ** '''The merchant gave them a pound blueberries for free * At the farmers market, Valmel noticed the same song lyrics being graffiti along the alley ways of Valkaura. ''' ** '''Starlo recognize it as the pride of Valkaura, Singer Tobias Alcantar one hit wonder, “What is my colour?” ** “When the sun meet the ocean, I am secondary to you. Baby come find me and say “I do.” ** They find a flyer that shows Tobias Alcantar performing at the Great Pump-kin festival at 1900. Being a man of old age, they believed he might know a thing or two about the glass serpent silhouette. ' * '''Time flies up until Tobias performance. Team B Team Thunder quickly discover the Great Pump-kin festival is about destroying the pump-kin that reanimates once a year. ' * 'IN-GRS robot soldiers start appearing. ' ** '''One begin attack Tobias, while the others shoot at citizens and Team B indiscriminately. ** Burt identifies the robots as his own invention but the notable “Freedom” character written in another language. It really says “soup dumpling.” ** Burt hacks the robot to discover IN-GRS has rewired his original coding. This one was set to “Exterminate.” Access code has been changed to “BACON” by IN-GRS. Burt reprograms the robot to “Apprehend” instead. ' * '''Romulus puts 16 citizens to sleep and Starlo creates a fog around the performance stage. Gwen Stacy, after being assaulted by several pump-kins jumps on the stage along with Aldous to apprehend Tobias. ' ** '''Romulus changes behind a bush * Starlo takes Valkaura’s officer, Jimmy’s earpiece and convinces Tobias to follow the IN-GRS students and that it’s all part of the safety evacuation * Everyone follows Valmel’s exit strategy at the back of the stage and straight back to the docking bay * They are met with Lieutenant Meredith Daelin along with 6 IN-GRS robots. The Lieutenant commands them to release Tobias over to her. Aldous, thinking about Gwen Stacy and his future baby and along with the team, reluctantly hand over Tobias. ' ** '''Tobias is shot at point blank immediately. ' * 'The Lieutenant dismisses them back to their ship as she walks away back to hers. ' * '''On board, VA1 warns the student that the ship has been set to self destruct. ** Burt quickly reprograms the ship, previously know the access code “BACON,” but not before the tail end of the ship explode. ''' ** '''The ship was also reprogram to “Exterminate.” * VA1 inform the students that she has no part in IN-GRS’ plans and she may be shut down soon. ''' ** '''Burt downloads her into the robot with the missing arm before that ** VA1 help the student to set up a new access code for the ship. “Baby come find me, and say, I do”